Des ailes noires
by Maman bouba
Summary: Quatre n'est pas un ange, il ne l'a jamais été... Alors pourquoi est ce que tout le monde le croit ? ATTENTION YAOI chapitre 4 !
1. Solitude

**Titre**: Des ailes noires

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 2X1 et SX5

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

Solitude

Quatre était dans son bureau, en haut du bâtiment de la Winner corporation. Il n'arrivait pas à travailler, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé il y a deux ans à la même date. Il y pensait toujours à cette date la.

**FLASH BACK **

La guerre était finie depuis un an et le conflit avec Mariemaia venait de se terminer. Les Gboys ne savaient pas quoi faire en temps de paix mais contrairement à Wufei, les autres ne voulaient pas intégrés les Préventers. Enfin, pas dans l'immédiat !

Ils étaient tellement démunis face à ce monde que Quatre leur proposa de rester tous ensemble le temps qu'il se sentent près à affronter un monde qui n'avait pas besoin de guerriers. Tous acceptèrent et ils se retrouvèrent dans une des résidences de la famille Winner.

Au début la cohabitation fut assez périeuse, à part Wufei, aucun d'eux ne travaillait et resté 24h/24h avec des anciens terroristes à la retraite… Surtout qu'entre Wufei et Duo qui se chamaillaient tout le temps, Heero qui semblait jaloux de leur complicité et qui essayait d'attiré l'attention de Duo et Trowa qui lui, restait toujours dans son coin… Quatre avait parfois du mal mais il se sentait heureux d'être tous les cinq réunis.

Surtout que Heero semblait de plus en plus vouloir se rapprocher de Duo. Quatre et lui en avaient beaucoup parler avant la fin de la guerre. Leur amitié s'était très vite développée au fil de missions et ils s'étaient très vite avouer leur attirance pour leur camarade. Ils avaient décider de se serre les coudes puisqu'ils étaient tous amoureux de deux glaçons ! Ils étaient à l'affût d'un moindre indice, du moindre signe…

Si Heero faisait des efforts envers les gens, Trowa lui se refermait petit à petit et rien de ce que faisait Quatre ne pouvait changer ça. Mais il ne se décourageait pas. Avec l'aide de Duo, il organisait des soirées et des sorties le plus souvent possible, même s'ils étaient souvent à quatre puisque Wufei se déplaçait beaucoup à cause des missions.

Et, un soir, quatre mois avoir emménager ensemble, Duo, qui était un peu saoul, avoua à Heero qu'il l'aimait. Cela se passa assez vite, et en un rien de temps, Duo était en train de dire à Heero qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire sans lui. Il allait d'ailleurs rajouter quelque chose mais Heero l'en empêcha en l'embrassant ! Quatre était très heureux pour son meilleur ami, surtout qu'il espérait que Trowa comprenne pour lui… Par contre, cette nuit la, il eut beaucoup de mal à dormir à cause des sentiments non dissimulés de Heero et Duo.

Peu de temps après, Wufei leur annonça qu'il sortait depuis peu avec Sally et qu'il comptais s'installé avec elle. Il partit le mois qui suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent à quatre. Ce fut ensuite Trowa qui leur annonça qu'il comptait rejoindre le cirque.

Lors de la dernière soirée, Quatre pris son courage à deux mains et demanda à Trowa s'il pouvait lui parler. Duo et Heero montèrent pour ne pas les gêner

- Trowa, commença Quatre. Je suis désolé mais je voulais te parler. Tu sais, depuis que je te connais la première fois, je t'ai tout de suite trouver attirant et plus j'ai appris à te connaître plus tu m'attirait et… Je crois, non, j'en suis même sur, je t'aime Trowa !

- De quoi me parle tu Quatre ? lui répondit-il violemment. Tu crois vraiment que tu me plais ? Si ça avait été le cas, tu ne crois pas que je t'aurais donné un espoir ? je ne suis ni comme toi ni comme Heero et Duo ! Je suis attirée par les femmes, met toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fait pensé que j'étais attiré par toi ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

Quatre resta interdit tellement la stupeur et la douleur se côtoyaient. Il regarda son alour partir et ne sut pas comment réagir ? la haine dans la voix de Trowa était en contradiction avec ce que lui renvoyait son empathie. Le jeune homme semblait avoir si peur, il était terrorisé ! Mais il n'y avait aucun dégoût et aucune colère dans ses sentiments ! Quatre se permit d'espérer. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il se devait d'espérer.

Même quand Duo lui demanda comment ça s'était passé, même quand il lui raconta, même quand Trowa partit, il ne pleura pas ! Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il voulait espérer !

Et ça, il le faisait depuis deux ans !

_Suite…Review ?_


	2. Les problèmes commencent

**Titre**: Des ailes noires

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 2X1 et SX5

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

Les problèmes commencent.

Deux ans, cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait avouer à Trowa son amour. Et Quatre commençait à perdre espoir. Ils ne s'étaient revus que 4 fois et toujours lors de grandes soirées ou l'acrobate pouvait l'éviter sans que cela ne se remarque !

Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose en deux ans. Heero et Duo avaient emménagé ensemble, travaillaient chez les Préventers depuis un an et parlaient d'adopter. Wufei en faisant toujours parti, ainsi que Sally avec qui il s'était installé et marié. Trowa avait quitter le cirque il y a six mois et faisait parti des Préventers depuis. Et bien que Quatre habite dans la même ville qu'eux, il n'avait pas revu le jeune homme. Il avait de ses nouvelles par Duo mais jamais directement, puisque Trowa ne le rappelait jamais. Il ne savait même pas où il habitait.

Maintenant, Quatre perdait espoir et se sentait seul. Heero et Duo était en mission depuis deux mois et Wufei n'était pas disponible non plus. Réléna et Dorothy étaient sur L4 pour des séminaires quand à Zech et Noin, ils étaient toujours sur mars. Même Hilde ne pouvait pas le voir, occupée avec des amies à elle. Il décida aussi de sortir et peu être trouverait-il quelqu'un pour passer la nuit !

Le lendemain fut très difficile. Il avait beaucoup bu et le jeune homme, roux aux yeux vert, avec qui il était rentré l'avait épuisé. Il était déjà parti d'ailleurs et Quatre se sentit encore plus seul ? Il décida de déprimer dans son lit pour un fois. On était dimanche et personne ne l'attendait.

Vers 10h, il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Ne voulant voir personne, il ne se leva pas et attendit que la personne s'en aille. Cela ne devais pas être urgent de toute façon… C'est lorsque le téléphone de sa ligne direct des Préventers sonna qu'il réagit. Cela devait être grave, peu de personne avait ce numéro. Cela ne pouvait pas être Trowa puisqu'il ne donnait pas de nouvelle. Ni Heero et Duo qui étaient en mission. Pas plus que Wufei et Sally qui étaient en week end ! Hilde ne l'avait pas et Réléna ne pouvait être en danger avec Dorothy à ses coté ! Se fut avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'il décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Allo ? Quatre ? C'est toi, Quatre ?

Le jeune homme fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Wufei au téléphone et encore plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait appelé « Quatre ». C'était si rare et dans des occasions très importantes !

- Wufei ? Que se passe t-il ?

- Il y a un problème, je passe te prendre, où es tu ?

- Dans mon appart du centre ville.

- J'arrive dans cinq minutes, habille toi !

Cela devait vraiment être important, le chinois semblais paniqué. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et courut à la porte quand il entendit des coups frappés sur celle-ci.

- Dépêche toi, on part au QG, monte dans la voiture !

Et avant que Quatre ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il était dans une voiture blindée en direction du QG des Préventers.


	3. Explications

**Titre**: Des ailes noires

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 2X1 et SX5

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

Explication

En arrivant au QG, Quatre comprit à l'activité de la base que ça devait être grave. Wufei n'avait pas desserré les dents du trajet et jetait des coups d'œil inquiet à chaque intersection. Ils montèrent rapidement à la salle de réunion près du bureau de Lady Une où celle-ci les attendait ainsi que Sally. Dés qu'ils arrivèrent, Lady Une parla.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes là, nous allons commencer !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Quatre.

- Vous ne lui avez rien dit, colonel Chang.

- Non, générale Une.

- Bien, je vais vous faire un briefing. Il y a six mois, à l'arrivée du colonel Barton, une nouvelle menace pesait sur la paix. Un groupuscule terroriste voulait s'en prendre aux symboles de la paix ainsi qu'aux pilotes de Gundam dont ils n'avaient heureusement aucune information grâce à l'aide du Colonel Yui. Mais sur Zeck Merquise et Réléna Darlian si ! Nous avions besoin d'un agent là bas et se fut le colonel Barton qui y fut envoyé au vu de sa capacité à se fondre dans n'importe quel environnement.

Lady Une marqua une pause. Ce qui permit à Quatre d'assimiler les informations. Trowa n'avait pas pu lui donné de nouvelles puisqu'il était en mission. Malgré la gravité de la situation, dont il ne connaissait pas la cause, le jeune fut soulagé.

- Il y a trois mois, reprit Lady Une, nous avons reçu un message du colonel Barton nous informant qu'il avait été découvert et qu'il allait se faire arrêter ! Nous avons de suite prévenu les colonel Chang, Yui et Maxwel. Ces deux derniers décidèrent de partir à sa recherche dès que possible et sont partis il y a deux mois. Nous étions sans nouvelle d'eux, c'e qui est logique, jusqu'à il y a trois heures, une vidéo nous est parvenue, la voici.

Quatre se tourna vers l'écran géant qui était apparut derrière lui. Une vidéo y était apparut derrière lui. Une vidéo y passait. On pouvait y voir une salle assez sombre ainsi que cinq silhouettes. Trois d'entres elles étaient attachées tandis qu'une quatrième les tenait en joue grâce à une mitrailleuse. On reconnaissait assez distinctement Trowa, Duo et Heero. La cinquième personne parla.

« Nous voulons la tête de Zeck Merquise et Réléna Darlian dans cinq jours où ses trois agents seront exécutés ! Pas d'intervention de préventers sous peine d'exécution immédiate ! »

Le film se coupa là. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Quatre reprit ses esprits et demanda :

- Que devons nous faire ? Nous n'en pouvons pas livrer Zech et Réléna et nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner à une mort certaine !

- En tant que préventers, nous ne pouvons rien faire ! répondit Lady Une.

Quatre la regarda longuement. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il répondit avec un petit sourire.

- Mais, moi, je n'en fais pas parti !

- Exactement, je ne peux donc pas vous donner d'ordre ! Où vous empêchez de faire quoi que ce soit !

- Bien. Nous sommes d'accord ! Quelle info avez-vous ?

- Nous connaissons le chef de ce groupuscule : Bastien Halder. Nous savons qu'il donne une réception en fin de semaine dans le manoir qu'il vient de finir.

- Je sais, j'y suis invité en tant que directeur de la Winner Corp. J'ignorais qu'il était à la tête d'un groupe de terroristes.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment la tête de l'emplois non plus, fit remarqué Wufei.

Quatre sourit à cette remarque à cette remarque. Il est vrai que sa bouille d'ange ne correspondait pas au profil d'un terroriste sanguinaire. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Duo l'appelait « le diable à la bouille d'ange ».

- Nous savons aussi qu'il est homosexuel, attiré par les jeunes hommes blonds. Normalement, il retient nos agents cachés dans son manoir pour le avoir à porter de main. Nous avons aussi des plans sommaires du manoir avant sa rénovation qui pourront servir.

- Bien, je pourrais donc distraire facilement m'y rendre et distraire Halder mais je ne peux rien faire seul !

Il se tourna vers Wufei d'un air interrogateur.

- Je ne peux rien faire en tant que colonel Chang.

- Et si tu démissionnais ? demanda Sally.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu démissionnes de ton poste de colonel. Comme ça, tu peux intervenir sans intervention de préventers.

- Bien sur ! s'écria Quatre. Et si je t'engage en tant que chef de ma sécurité, tu sera obligé d'être présent à la soirée… Tu pourras flâner dans le manoir sans problème !

- Cela peut se faire ! As-tu toujours sous tes ordres les Manganacs ?

- Bien sur, ils ont décidé de rester sous mes ordres malgré le fait que je leur ai demandé de vivre leur vie.

- Une partie pourrait nous aider en se plaçant aux différents sorties comme étant ta garde et quatre ou cinq pourrait s'infiltrés pour nous aider à secourir les trois autres !

- Oui, ça pourrait se faire, s'exclama Quatre. Nous avons 1 semaine pour tout organiser ! Il va falloir se débrouiller pour que les Maganacs s'infiltrent sans encombre.

- Bien, bien. répondit Wufei. Générale Une, je vous donne ma démission et je quitte immédiatement mon poste de colonel !

- Bien, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Veuillez quitter le bâtiment et n'oublier pas de déposer vos armes et badges à la sortie.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la salle de réunion en direction du bureau de l'ancien colonel Chang tout en discutant de leur mission. Lady Une se tourna souriante vers Sally et lui dit :

- Tu avais raison, ses deux la réunis et tout peut arriver !

- Surtout si c'est pour sauver leurs amis. Tu peux être sure que nous allons les revoir tous les cinq dans pas longtemps !

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent soulagées. Les cinq jeunes hommes étaient pour elles, ainsi que pour ceux qui les connaissaient, des symboles de courage et de dévotion. Et pour rien au monde, elles ne voulaient qu'ils disparaissent.

_Suite…Review ?_


	4. Mise au point

**Titre**: Des ailes noires

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 2X1 et SX5

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

Mise au point

Il était proche de minuit et deux jeunes hommes discutaient attablés à un bureau sur lequel se trouvaient un vieux plan représentant un grand manoir. Cela faisait 5 jours qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis !

- Ses plans sont assez vieux… Donc d'après la taupe, notre trio de chocs se trouvent dans la salle près des oubliettes, dit le blond.

- Hm, lui répondit le brun. Ils sont tous les trois enfermés ensembles, dans une petite pièce de 15m². Je me demande si on va retrouver Duo vivant.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Imagine, plus de deux mois enfermés dans une salle de 20m² avec Duo ! Je n'aurais pas survécu, ça aurait été soit lui, soit moi ! Je suis resté presque 2 semaines avec lui et j'ai cru mourir !

Le blond éclata de rire. Depuis qu'ils organisaient ce sauvetage de leurs amis, Quatre avait repris du « poil de la bête ». Il se sentait utile, heureux, sentait l'adrénaline montée en lui et se rendait compte qu'il aimait ça et que ça lui avait manqué ! Il songeait sérieusement à faire partie des préventers après cette histoire.

- Bon, on est d'accord ? demanda Wufei.

- Bien sur, nous nous rendons ensemble à la réception vers 20h30. Tu es mon garde du corps nouvellement embauché. Mon bu test de dragué la cible : Bastien Halder et de l'occupé. Toi, tu vas faire des repérages dans les sous sols. Vers 3h00, je drogue la cible, on se rejoint aux oubliettes et grâce aux Maganacs infiltrés, on sort nos trois abrutis de la. Tu t'occupe des les rapatrier et je rejoins la cible comme ci de rien était ! C'est d'accord ?

- Hum, c'est ça. S'il y a le moindre problème, tu ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment, tu viens de m'embaucher donc tu ne sais rien de ma vie !

- Pas de problème, au pire je viendrais aussi te sauver !

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en souriant. Wufei avait toujours aimé collaborer avec le blond, il était fin stratège et savait manipuler les gens. Enfin, pas avec ses amis, avec eux, il était toujours sincère.

- Dis moi, Wufei…

- Moi Wufei !

- L'influence de Duo est mauvaise sur toi…

- Je sais, pourquoi tu crois que je l'ai envoyé en mission suicide ? c'est pour échapper à son influence… Sans toi ou Yui dans les parages, il est impossible !

- S'il t'entendait, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau !

- Il ne le saura jamais ! Je compte sur toi pour te taire ! Bref, tu disais ?

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été au courant pour l'enlèvement de Trowa ?

Wufei se tourna vers le jeune homme. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Il décida de lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité.

- C'est lui qui l'a demandé !

- Hein ?

- Oui, il savait que tu viendrais à son secours et à demander à ce que tu ne sois pas prévenu pour ne pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

- Je ne comprends pas. Je sais me battre, j'aurais pu vous aider ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

- Je sais ! Maxwel et

- Je sais ! Maxwel et Yui n'ont pas compris pourquoi. Mais ça, c'est parce que aucun de vous en s'est demandé pourquoi Barton n'a pas voulu sortir avec toi !

Quatre se mis à rougir ! Il n'en avait parlé qu'a Duo et il savait que son ami ne l'aurait pas trahi !

- Je suis si visible que ça ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui te connais un peu, oui. Tu sais, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Barton t'avait dit non , comme tout le monde a vrai dire et j'ai été lui demandé ! Je savais que je serais le seul à la faire, vu que tu en serais jamais aller lui demander et que Duo et Heero avaient autre chose à faire.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait aussi mais qu'il ne se sentait pas digne de toi !

- Pas… Digne de moi ?

- Oui… Quatre, tu es quelqu'un d'important, de riche, de charismatique, de gentil. Tu n'intimides pas au premier abord mais après c'est autre chose. Il s'est sentit petit par rapport toi. Il a eu peur de te perdre en tant qu'ami en acceptant de devenir ton petit ami car il pensait que tu finirait pas le trouver insignifiant !

Quatre n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Trowa le voyait sur un piédestal et non sur un pied d'égalité ! Wufei continua.

- Il avait peur que tu perdes de ta prestance et de ton charisme auprès de lui. Il m'a dit « qu'il ne voulait pas souiller un ange ! ».

- Mais… Mais il est débile ou quoi ?

- Pas totalement, un peu sûrement. Bref, je pense surtout qu'il est aveuglé par son statut ! Il a peur que tu le méprises.

- Comme si je faisais ça ! Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui sous prétexte que je suis riche ! je ne vaux mieux que personne. J'ai été terroriste comme vous, j'ai tué autant de gens que vous ! Comment pourrais je être un ange ?

- Je sais Quatre… Je le sais très bien ! J'ai essayé de le lui faire comprendre mais… Je te le dis, il te voit comme un ange !

- Un ange… Un ange terroriste ! De mieux en mieux… Mais c'est pas possible, où a-t-il péché ça !

- Il faut que tu lui fasses changer d'avis !

- Oh oui ! Il va voir son ange… Il va vite avoir les ailes noires, son ange…

Avant que Wufei n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, la sonnerie caractéristique d'un visiophone retentit dans l'appartement. Le visage de Lady Une apparut.

- Monsieur Winner, monsieur Chang.

- Madame Une. répondirent-ils en cœur.

- J'aurais un service à vous demander.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Quatre.

- Il me faudrait Bastien Halder !

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Qu'entendait-elle pas « il me faudrait » ? Devant leur mine interrogative, elle sourit.

- Il est coupable de crimes de guerres, ainsi que de terrorisme. Je veux que vous finissiez la mission du colonel Barton, je veux avoir des preuves pour inculper Bastion Halder !

Wufei regarda Quatre qui hocha la tête, ils étaient d'accord.

- Ça devrait se faire, dit-il. Mais vous nous devrez un service, n'oubliez pas !

- Je le sais, Chang, je le sais ! Et j'espère bien revoir cinq colonels revenir ! fit elle avec le sourire. Oh, vous avez le bonjour de Sally !

- Merci madame.

La communication fut coupée. Les deux anciens pilotes réfléchirent. Leur plan allait devoir être ajusté en conséquence. Quatre fut le premier à briser le silence.

- Si je vais dans la chambre de Halder, nous sommes assez proche de son bureau et je pourrais essayer d'avoir quelques infos !

-Exact.

-Je pourrais hacker l'ordi pendant que tu… commence le grand nettoyage !

- Tout à fait.

- Bien, il nous reste un jour pour fignoler ça. Au travail !

Le dernier jour passa très vite, Ils avaient réussi à réunir toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin. Ils étaient fin prêt ! Puis vers 19h30 le fameux soir, Quatre apprut d'un costume crème avec une chemise bleu comme ses yeux. Le costume était suffisamment cintré pour mettre en valeur son corps. Quand à Wufei, il était habillé d'un costume noir, qui avait l'avantage d'être discret et suffisamment grand pour caché tout ce qu'il avait besoin sans que ça ne se voit !

Arrivé qu manoir, les deux jeunes gens descendirent de la limousine de Quatre et se regardèrent en souriant. La fête allait commencer !

_Suite…Review ?_


	5. La mission : Quatre !

**Titre**: Des ailes noires

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 2X1 et SX5

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

La mission : Quatre !

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, Quatre devant faire un passage obliger devant les photographes et Wufei devant se présenté à la sécurité !

Quatre s'arrêta devant les photographes qui le mitraillaient de flashs comme de questions. Il n'aimait pas trop ça. Trop de flashs, de questions personnelles, trop de personnes superficielles… Les journalistes ne cherchaient pas savoir ce que vous faisiez dans la vie mais plutôt l'anecdote dérangeante à montrer au public ! Il ne se sentait jamais très bien. Il fit le tour de la salle à la recherche de la cible. Il salua quelques grands dirigeants de grosses sociétés qui étaient aussi des concurrents et de bonnes connaissances. Il finit par repérer Bastien et croisa son regard cinq secondes. Quatre tourna la tête avec un petit sourire. Le jeune Halder l'avait repéré et il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir une lueur d'intérêt dans son regard. Cela allait être facile de le séduire. En le voyant, du coin de l'œil, s'approché de lui, Quatre prit un verre de champagne et mit un sourire de circonstance sur son visage tout en observant les peintures sur le mur.

- Cela vous plait-il ?

Quatre se retourna tout en souriant, sourire qui disparut un peu en se retrouvant en face de Réléna.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Je suis quelqu'un d'important, tu sais. Dit-elle, pince-sans-rire. C'est vrai, je suis juste la dirigeante de ce pays mais bon…

- Tu n'es pas au courant du danger que tu vie ici ou quoi ?

- Évidemment que si ! Et je suis justement la parce que je sais qu'il ne tentera rien contre moi ici !

- Hum, pas bête ! Il va falloir que tu fasses attention et n'interfert en rien à ce que je vais faire !

- Tu es en mission ? J'ignorais que tu faisais parti des préventers.

- Je n'en fais pas parti. Ne me questionne pas plus pour le moment.

- Pas de problème ! Mais je sais que je saurais tout à un moment ou un autre, n'est ce pas ?

Quatre lui sourit, il savait que la jeune femme n'allait pas le lâcher sur ça de sitôt. Il allait devoir tout lui raconter. Il allait lui répondre quand une voix retentit derrière eux.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Quatre et Réléna se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble pour faire face à Bastien Halder. Le blondinet sentit que cet homme n'aimait pas du tout Réléna et il eut du mal à contrôler et à démêler ses sentiments de ceux de Halder. Sa haine était telle qu'il avait aussi envie de frapper Réléna. D'ailleurs, elle pris congé rapidement sachant que Quatre allait être très occupé et elle savait par quoi. Elle avait aussi repéré Wufei mais n'était pas allée le voir de peur de se faire arrêter…

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda Bastien.

- Non, pas très. Peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, elle est venue me voir pour en savoir plus sur mes projets d'implantations d'usines sur son territoire. Et je dois avouer que je ne l'apprécie pas trop. Trop superficielle !

- Vous avez parfaitement raison. Je ne m'apprécie pas non plus, je l'a trouve sur inintéressante.

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le plan se passait très bien, il apercevait Wufei des temps en temps. De plus, la présence de Réléna allait lui simplifier la tache.

- Pourquoi l'avoir invitée alors ?

- Pour avoir toujours un œil sur elle ! Elle est si naïve et si facilement manipulable. Ce genre de fille doit être surveillé de près.

- J'espère que vous ne faites pas pareil pour moi !

- Mais non, s'exclama-t-il horrifié. Je voulais vraiment vous rencontrer et ce depuis plusieurs années !

Quatre sentit qu'il ne lui mentait pas ! Il allait pouvoir passer en mode « je ne suis pas quelqu'un de dangereux, je suis gentil et on doit me protéger » dixit Duo. Il lui sourit et Bastien l'invita à boire un verre.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter ensemble. Quatre avait du mal à se dire que ce jeune homme était celui qui avait enlevé trois de ses meilleurs amis. Et qui voulait tuer Réléna. Il était très sympathique, trop d'ailleurs et Quatre sentait qu'il essayait de le draguer. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien en fait !

Ce fut vers 3h du matin que Bastien proposa à Quatre d'aller se mettre à l'aise. Presque tous les invités étaient partis et il ne restait presque personnes. Quatre accepta rapidement et grâce à une petite télécommande, avertit Wufei et les cinq infiltrés qu'il montait avec la cible. Il ne savais toujours pas comment il allait droguer le jeune homme et il fallait avouer que vu la façon dont ils avaient passé la soirée, Quatre était très excité. Il faut dire que passé une soirée collé à un jeune homme de 25ans en parfaite santé, ça ne permettait pas l'abstinence ! Et il faut dire que l'envie de faire enrager Trowa était très présente !

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et finirent dans la suite principale au quatrième étage. La pièce principale était éclairée par de la lumière tamisée et était meublé de divers armoires ainsi que deux fauteuils près d'une cheminée et d'une bibliothèque. Elle permettait l'accès à trois autres pièces, deux à gauche et une à droite. Celles de gauche étaient un bureau et une salle de bain et celle de droite une grande chambre. Bastien laissa Quatre entrer en premier. S'il espérait que le blond allait s'extasier sur sa suite, il était en trin de rêver. En effet, si l'ancien pilote observait toute la pièce c'était d'en l'espoir d'apercevoir un coffre ou autre chose de ce style. Ce qui fit qu'il ne réagit pas quand Bastien l'enlaça pour lui embrasser le cou. Quatre savait qu'il était en mission mais il ne pu résisté au baiser. L'envie de posséder ce corps et les raisons du rejet de Trowa eurent raison de ses dernières barrières et après s'être retourner vers son futur amant, il se jeta sur ses lèvres offertes. Il voulait posséder ce corps. Il les possédait toujours et ne se laissa jamais posséder. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne voulait le faire qu'avec l'autre crétin qui le prenait pour un ange ! Tout se passa très vite et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus dans la chambre après avoir semé leurs affaires dans la pièce. Tout en l'embrassant assez violement, Quatre se mit à caresser le corps de Bastien qui était décider à se laisser faire ! Le blond descendit ses mains sur le corps brûlant de son amant tout en l'embrassant doucement son cou. Lorsque deux mains se placèrent derrière sa tête pour accentuer la pression, il perdit le peu de retenue qui lui restait et se mit à lécher à lécher et à embrasser les épaules larges du jeune homme puis descendit sur sa poitrine où il titilla les petits boutons de chaires ! Sous ses assauts, Bastien gémit violemment et se durcit encore plus. Ses mains s'activèrent et caressèrent le corps de Quatre. Ils gémirent violement quand leurs sexes se frottèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux très excités. Trop pour approfondir les préliminaires. Aussi, Quatre offrit rapidement ses doigts à la bouche de Bastien qui les lécha avidement. Quatre ne put s'empêcher de durcirent encore en sentant l'érection de Bastien contre la sienne. Lorsque ses doigts furent suffisamment humides, il le retira pour le diriger vers l'intimité de son amant. Il y enfonça délicatement un premier doigt qui fit gémir autant de douleur que de désir Bastien. Au bout d'un moment, un deuxième puis un troisième vinrent le rejoindre et mirent en place une danse dans cette intimité si chaude. Il ne put attendre plus longtemps et tout en soulevant le bassin de Bastien, il s'enfonça en lui en un violent coup de rien. Bastien gémit plus fort et Quatre attendit qu'il soit près pour commencer des vas et vient assez rapide. Ses mains étant libres puisque Bastien les soutenait, il en profita pour caresser l'érection du jeune homme qui gémit encore plus fort. Après plusieurs minutes, ils jouirent ensemble avec un énorme gémissement de Bastien qui s'effondra sur le lit suivit de Quatre.

Après plusieurs minutes, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et Quatre proposa un verre d'eau que Bastien accepta. Il avait quand même une mission à accomplir et se devait de se dépêcher. Après avoir mis la drogue dans le verre de Bastien, il retourna dans la chambre où il s'aperçut que Bastien dormait. Il attendit quelques minutes et se pencha pour vérifier qu'il dormait bien. Sur de ce fait, il se dirigea vers le bureau pour rechercher des renseignements. Après avoir vérifier l'ordinateur et les différents dossiers qui s'y trouvaient, il fit chou blanc. Il se dirigea vers la pièce principale et plus précisément vers la bibliothèque. Il avait trouvé bizarre d'en trouver une ici puisque son hôte lui avait avoué détester lire.

Il l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des pièces de théâtres françaises ou anglaises. Sauf un. C'était un vieux conte arabe qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir lu petit. Il ne put s'empêché de le regarder et lorsqu'il tenta de le prendre, un morceau d'une des armoires s'ouvrit. Quatre se pencha vers l'ouverture et y trouva un coffre fort avec un code à lettre. Il connecta le mini ordinateur caché dans son téléphone portable pour craquer le code. Il lui restait 1h avant de rejoindre Wufei. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le coffre fort s'ouvrit sur une clef USB et un gros dossier. Il pris les deux et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il se connecta sur l'ordinateur et sans vérifier le contenu de la clef USB, il envoya les dossiers à cinq adresses factices qui devaient aux moyens de renvois automatiques, envoyer les dossier à Heero, Duo, Sally, Wufei et Lady Une (lui n'avait pas d'adresse de ce genre et il ne connaissait pas celle de Trowa). IL vérifia l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il lui restait quinze minutes avant de devoir rejoindre son ami. Il décida de s'intéresser au dossier trouver en même temps que la clef USB. Ce qu'il l'y trouva, l'horrifia. Il y avait des centaines de photos de lui, à différents endroits de la ville, chez lui, à des réunions. Il y avait aussi des notes sur ses habitudes, sur ce qu'il faisait. Il était tellement abasourdis qu'il n'entendit pas une personne s'approcher de lui par derrière et ce n'est qu'au touché froid du revolver sur sa nuque qu'il se rendit compte que Bastien était réveillé.

_Suite…Review ?_


	6. La mission : Wufei !

**Titre**: Des ailes noires

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 2X1 et SX5

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

**La mission : Wufei !**

Wufei se dirigeait tranquillement vers le chez de la sécurité du manoir. Lui et Quatre s'étaient séparés pour pouvoir mener à bien leur mission et il était très heureux de ne pas à avoir besoin, comme Quatre, de devoir passer devant les photographes.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le chef de la sécurité, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme qu'il cherchait depuis presque deux ans : Sylvain Mactigan, le chef de la mafia de Sancs. Les préventers avaient mis à mal son réseau et avaient enfermés pas mal de ses sous-fifres. Sylvain était toujours recherché et Wufei ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver ici. Heureusement pour lui, sa tête n'était pas connu, aussi se dirigea-t-il s'en se soucier auprès de l'homme et se présenta comme étant monsieur Li Chao, le chef de la sécurité de monsieur Winner. Le colosse le dévisagea de haut en bas, semblant le jauger, puis il sourit et lui tendit un badge lui permettant de se déplacer dans le manoir.

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la salle principale en repérant les positions des différentes caméras et sorties. Il alla aussi à la tour de contrôle pour repérer les salles surveillées. Il ne vit aucun écran montrer les oubliettes et il en déduisit qu'il devait y avoir une autre salle de surveillance dans le manoir. Il devait la repérer et découvrit où étaient enfermés leurs amis avant que Quatre n monte avec la cible. Il les observa un moment et il fallait bien avouer que le blondinet se débrouillait bien. Il avait aussi repéré Réléna et avait froncé les sourcils en la voyant à la soirée organisée par la personne qui la détestait le plus. Enfin, au moins, elle n'était pas venue le voir.

Au bout de 3h, il s'éclipsa vers les étages, déterminer à trouver la deuxième salle de contrôle. Après avoir fouiller pendant 2h, il finit par perdre patience. Quatre n'allait pas tarder à monter et il devait absolument découvrir où étaient leurs amis. Il était déjà 1h du matin, il lui restait moins de 2h. Mais il avait beau fouillé partout, il ne trouvait aucune salle cachée dans les étages.

Il finit par redescendre dans la salle où il aperçut Quatre et la cible dansée très collé-serré. Au moins, cette partie là se passait bien. Il chercha aussi Sylvain, bien décidé à le surveiller un peu. Le fait qu'il ne le trouve pas lui parut bizarre et son inquiétude augmenta quand il s'aperçut qu'il manquait presque tous les agents de sécurité. Il fit rapidement le tour mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, le colosse avait bel et bien disparu. L'inquiétude commença à le gagner et au bout de 15 minutes, il songeait sérieusement à tout annuler et à prévenir Quatre qu'il y avait un problème. Lorsque soudain, il aperçut le mafioso sortir d'une porte dérobée qui était dans un couloir qui longeait la salle. Wufei se cacha derrière une tenture et attendit que l'homme passe devant lui. Puis, il se dirigea vers le mur et tapota autour pour essayer de trouver le mode de fonctionne de l'ouverture de la porte. Il finit par trouver un petit boîtier caché derrière la tapisserie. Après avoir pirater le code à l'aide d'un logiciel installé par Heero sur son portable, le jeune homme poussa la porte et se retrouva dans un ascenseur qui descendait dans les oubliettes. Il l'actionna et attendit tendu comme un arc que l'ascenseur s'arrête.

En arrivant en bas, il se tint prés à se battre, les jambes pliées, la droite servant d'appuis, la gauche derrière lui prête à se jeter sur un éventuel assaillant. Son gun, bien ancré dans sa main, était prêt à tirer. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il attendit quelques seconde te se jeta dans le couloir en pierre dans une magnifique roulade. Tout en se redressant, il se colla au mur et jeta un coup d'œil au alentour. Le couloir partait vers la gauche mais il faisait trop noir pour voir où il s'arrêtait. Vers la droite, il y avait l'ascenseur et une porte entrouverte d'où ne s'échappait aucun son. Il s'y dirigea et découvrit la deuxième salle de contrôle. Il y avait trois écrans. Un montrait la salle principal, il pouvait y vois Sylvain ainsi que Quatre et la cible. Un autre montrait une salle quelconque non éclairée. Le troisième montrait une oubliette où se trouvaient deux personnes dont une qui tournait en rond. En s'approchant, il s'aperçut que c'étaient Duo et Trowa. Craignant le pire pour Heero, il allait repartir quand il vit le deuxième écran s'éclairer et cinq personnes y entrées : Heero et quatre surveillants.

Commença un passage à tabac absolument horrible. Wufei pouvait entendre les cris des hommes ainsi que leurs rires gras. Mais il voyait et entendait aussi la détresse de Duo. Trowa, lui, semblait ne pas réagir. Wufei avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas interférer sans mettre en péril leur sauvetage. Il lui semblait que Heero résistait bien et il eut l'impression de revenir presque trois en arrière, pendant la guerre. Il enrageait, ses personnes étaient ses premiers amis, les seules personnes, avec Sally, à vraiment le comprendre et à savoir qui il était. Il en avait parfois marra, comme les autres, de mettre sa vie en danger mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore vivre sans les frissons qu'apportait une mission. Il avait senti avec quelle entrain Quatre avait réfléchit eu plan de cette mission et il ne doutait plus que le jeune homme les rejoigne rapidement après cette histoire… Enfin, si tout se terminait bien ! Cela dura presque 15 minutes. C'est à ce moment la qu'il reçut l'avertissement de Quatre. Il lui signifiait qu'il montait. Parfait, il lui restait 1h30 pour faire sa partie.

Étonné, il remarqua que tout de suite après avoir reçu l'avertissement de Quatre que les malfrats libérèrent Heero. Il vit les quatre hommes le ramener dans le cachot. Il attendit en observant Duo se penché sur son amant et Trowa réagir mécaniquement en se levant pour l'ausculter. Wufei se cacha un peu dans le pénombre de la salle de contrôle et attendit de voir ce que les hommes allaient faire. Il les entendit rire et discuter de ce qui venait de se passer. Il serra les points et attendit près à sauter sur le premier qui rentrera. Il entendit une voix plus grave que les autres leur dire de se taire et de remonter. Wufei les regarda remonté et attendit encore 15 minutes. Il se dirigea vers la salle où étaient enfermés ses amis. Il ne voyait toujours pas le fond du couloir mais ne s'en occupa pas pour le moment. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il entendit une flopé d'injures en américain. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et entra dans la salle. Un hurlement retentit.

- Wufei !

- Dit donc Duo, tu dois être vraiment à cran pour m'appeler comme ça.

- C'est que je suis content de te voir ! Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? Tu es seul ?

- Calme toi ! Je vais t'expliquer.

Wufei observa le natté. Il avait maigri et paressait fatigué, un peu à cran, mais rien de grave. Trowa n'avait rien dit, il semblait être celui qui avait le moins souffert physiquement, mais son regard était très vitreux encore plu qu'avant. Heero reprenait conscience et sourit à Wufei qui se pencha sur lui. Il avait quelques cotés fêlées ou cassées mais rien de bien gravissime par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu vivre.

- Bon écoutez moi, il me reste environ 1h pour finir ma partie. Quatre s'occupe du reste.

- Quatre en la ? demanda inquiet Duo.

- Oui, on avait besoin d'aide extérieure. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il intervienne Trowa mais on n'avait pas le choix. J'ai quelques trucs à faire et je vous rejoins bientôt. On va vous faire sortir de la !

Trowa semblait légèrement paniqué mais Wufei n'avait pas le temps de discuter ni de savoir pourquoi. Il courut jusque la salle de torture et posa sur les différents murs de mini bombes à portées réduites. Une sur chaque mur et la pièce était détruites sans que le reste n'en souffre. Il fit de même pour la salle de contrôle et se remit dans le couloir.

Il se protégea derrière une caisse et appuya sur les deux détonateurs en même temps. Les deux explosions furent simultanées et ébranlèrent un peu le bâtiment. C'était parfait, les gens allaient sentir l'explosion depuis la haut et ça fera descendre du beau monde. Il resta caché et profita de la fumée pour se camoufler encore plus derrière la caisse. Au bout de 5 minutes, dix personnes sortirent de l'ascenseur. Il sourit en les voyant devant lui. Il pourrait les avoir par derrière.

Wufei se leva silencieusement et abattit le premier homme d'un coup du tranchant de la main sur sa nuque. L'homme s'abattit sur le sol en un bruit mat et les neufs autres se retournèrent d'un seul coup. Dans la semi pénombre, Wufei ne pouvait voir leur visage. Il se mit en position de combat et attendit que les hommes attaquent. Il ne fallait jamais attaqué en premier quand l'effet de surprise s'était dissipé. Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Déjà, deux hommes se jetaient sur lui. Il cueillit le premier d'un coup de talon dans le plexus et le deuxième se prit une droite dans l'estomac et une gauche dans la tempe qui l'assomma sur le coup. En dix secondes, les deux hommes étaient au sol.

Les sept personnes restantes observèrent Wufei. À leur attitude, le chinois sentit qu'ils ne le sous-estimaient plus. Il devait être encore plus efficace s'il voulait s'en sortir. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il n'aimait pas être sous-estimé, saurait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Le plus grand des sept restant s'approcha en premier suivit de deux autres types. Wufei sourit, ils étaient vraiment débiles, ils n'avaient pas encore compris. Les deux hommes sur les cotés se jetèrent sur lui pour le maîtriser. Mais Wufei se recula au dernier moment et les deux hommes se foncèrent dessus.

Après s'être relever, les deux hommes tentèrent une approche différente en feintant de sauter sur Wufei qui n'était pas dupe et qui stoppait toutes leurs tentatives en esquivant. Il finit acculer aux murs à cotés de la salle ou étaient enfermés les anciens pilotes. Un peu énervé, il se jeta sur les deux hommes et les mit à terre en une magnifique danse mortelle. Il sauta sur le premier et lui mit un coup de point dans le plexus et lui faucha les jambes. Il tomba sur le deuxième qui, déstabilisé, ne vit pas le coup de point de Wufei dans son foie et fut achever d'un coup de boule.

Wufei se tourna vers les cinq hommes restant. Ils ne semblaient pas presser de vouloir l'attaquer. Il avait déjà mis cinq personnes à terre sans se faire avoir. Au bout de trois minutes, Wufei remarqua un léger changement d'attitude. Et il sentit rapidement le contact froid d'un revolver dans sa nuque. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à un nouvel arrivant qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. L'homme, grand et du type arabe, venait du fond du couloir. Il décida de suivre le plan et de se faire arrêter comme il était prévu. Il se prit un coup de point dans la figure et un autre dans l'estomac. Un peu sonné, il fut jeté dans le cachot avec les autres qui furent très étonné de le voir.

- Tiens, tiens, tu es déjà de retour, Wufi ? C'est de toi ses explosions ? demanda Duo.

- Maxwel, mon nom est Wufei ! Et oui, c'est de moi. Ils ne peuvent plus nous entendre ni nous voir. Et toi Heero, ça va ?

- Hum, ça pourrait aller mieux mais j'ai vécu pire.

- Trowa ?

- Tu as vraiment ramené Quatre ici ?

Wufei le regarda étonné. Sa voix tremblait, il paressait paniqué.

- Oui, quel est le problème ? On avait besoin d'aide et il ne m'aurait jamais pardonné de vous avoir laissé mourir sans rien faire !

- il nous a enlevé pour faire venir Quatre ici ! hurla Trowa. Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire intervenir !

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends rien, expliquez vous !

- Calme toi Trowa ! Je vais t'expliquer, répondit Duo. Alors Wufei, tu dois déjà savoir que le point de départ de cette histoire est l'amour que Quatre porte à Trowa.

- hein ? Mais comment ils le savent ? Il ne le crie pas sur tous les toits !

- Bastien le fait suivre depuis deux ans. Il connaît ses habitudes, ses mais, son travail. Même le nom de ses vingt neuf sœur. Cet homme vient d'une famille de L4 comme les Winner. Il connaît Quatre depuis longtemps et depuis qu'il l'a revu il y a deux ans, il est décidé à en faire son amant.

- Mais Quatre ne le connaît pas !

- Plutôt, on va dire qu'il ne se souvient pas de lui. Bastien a décidé de le faire venir à lui et la meilleure manière, c'est nous.

- Effectivement, c'est plutôt un bon plan. D'ailleurs, il a marché comme sur des roulettes ! Mais bon, Quatre devrait s'en sortir, ce n'est pas un…

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Hurla de nouveau Trowa qui fulminait depuis le début. Cet homme est un monstre, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, ni dans la vie publique ni dans la vie privée. Quatre ne pourra pas s'en sortir ! Il est perdu et c'est toi qui 'la jeté dans la gueule du loup ! Je ne…

- Trowa, ça suffit ! Lui répondit fortement Heero qui s'était relevé. Quatre n'est pas un bleu, ce n'est pas non plus un homme comme les autres. Il est né dans une famille de riche, entouré de jalousies et de complots. C'est un ancien pilote de Gundam comme nous, un ancien terroriste ! Il sait se sortir seul de situation périlleuse. Arrête de le considérer comme un gosse de riche incapable de vivre dans notre monde ! Il est le plus à plaindre que nous car au moins nous on a pu choisir notre vie après la fin de la guerre, pas lui !

Un silence s'ensuivit. Trowa observait Heero avec étonnement. Les deux autres aussi, Heero ne s'énervait que rarement et la s'était contre son meilleur ami. Trowa ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le bruit caractéristique du verrou de la porte l'en empêcha. Ils se tournèrent tous les quatre vers la porte pour voir Bastien jeter un Quatre seulement vêtu de son caleçon dans la cellule !

_Suite… Review ? _


	7. Retournement de situation

**Titre**: Des ailes noires

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 2X1 et SX5

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

**Retournement de situation.**

Quatre se releva en dépoussiérant ses bras et se tourna vers ses amis avec un grand sourire. Ils étaient tous en vie, il avait eu peur quand Bastien lui avait parlé.

**FLASH BACK**

Quatre sentit le contact froid du gun sur sa nuque. Il se releva tout doucement et se tourna vers le porteur de l'arme. Il ne fut pas étonné de se retrouver en face de Bastien.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? questionna Quatre en montrant le dossier.

- C'est un dossier sur toi.

- Oui, je l'ai vu ça. Mais pourquoi ?

- Te souviens tu de la famille Shama ?

- Oui, c'était une famille assez riche, il y a six ou sept ans. Je n'ai pas trop suivit leur histoire. Je me souviens que mon père avait souvent des réunions avec leur chef de famille.

- Te souviens tu de leurs fils ? Un gamin de trois ans de plus que toi !

Quatre ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de cette famille ? Elle avait plus ou moins disparue. Et le fils, un garçon collant et timide, le suivait partout malgré le fait qu'il soit son aîné. Puis, la lumière se fut.

- C'est toi ? Bastien ? Tu es Bastien Shama ?

- Exact ! Tu te souviens enfin de moi. Si tu savais le mal que ça m'a fait quand nous nous sommes vu il y a deux ans et que tu ne t'ais pas souvenu de moi ! Si Trowa avait fait ça, tu aurais eu mal, je pense…

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ! Pourquoi as-tu un dossier sur toi ?

- Tu n'avais peut être pas remarqué mais tout petit déjà, je te trouvais adorable avec ta bouille d'ange. Une vraie pureté apparaissait sur ton visage quand tu souriais. J'aurais passé des heures à te regarder ! Et puis, ma famille a fait faillite et nous ne nous sommes plus revu. Mais ton visage me hantait ! Je voulais te revoir et pour ça, il fallait que je redevienne riche ! J'ai tout fait pour y arriver et il y a deux ans, nous nous sommes revus ! Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu et même si j'étais blessé, je ne pouvais t'en vouloir car mon ange était réapparut. J'ai donc décidé de mener mon enquête sur toi, pour savoir qui tu étais devenu, pour te conquérir ! Mais tu étais déjà amoureux… Et d'un clown qui plus est ! Ça m'a brisé le cœur mais je voulais tout faire pour t'avoir… Alors, j'ai parlé avec ce Trowa et je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas pour toi ! Qu'il n'était pas digne de toi !

Quatre tremblait de rage. Cet homme mettait en danger le monde entier et la paix et détruisait sa vie par amour pour lui. Et encore, pour ce qu'il croyait qu'il était. Il était taré.

- Puis au bout d'un moment, j'ai décidé de te faire venir à moi et j'ai donc décidé d'enlever Trowa. Mais tu n'as pas venu. C'est deux autres amis à toi. J'ai donc décidé de les enlever aussi et de les menacer de mort pour te faire venir ! Et tu es venu à moi, comme je le pensais. Je te connais si bien, je savais que tu ferais tout pour eux. Je veux te posséder et je te posséderais. Tout, je posséderais tout de toi.

En disant cela, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Quatre qui sentait le révolver sur son ventre nu.

- Allez viens mon ange, descendons voir tes amis. Enfin ce qu'il en reste !

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

- Quat-chan ! s'écria Duo.

- Duo, ça va ? Vous allez tous bien ?

- Tout le monde va à peut près bien, oui. Tu as un plan évidement ! Sinon, tu ne serais pas la !

- Bien sur Duo, bien sur.

- Oh fait, heu… Pourquoi tu es en caleçon ?

Quatre se regarda et sembla étonné de n'être quand caleçon. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et allait répondre quand Bastien lui coupa la parole.

- Bon, dit-il, voilà les cinq amis réunis ! On va enfin pouvoir commencer ! Nous avons un couple gay, un ancien colonel des préventers, un clown et un PDG. C'est assez amusant comme lien ! Je me demande comment vous vous êtes connus ! On pourrait presque croire que vous êtes les cinq pilotes de Gundam !

Quatre ne réagit pas et se tourna vers Duo pour continuer à parler comme-ci de rien était. Evidemment, les trois autres les regardaient discuter en souriant. Comme d'habitude, ses deux la faisaient tous pour déstabiliser leurs ennemis et il faut avouer que discuter alors qu'ils sont menacés d'un flingue est très déstabilisent ! Ils se turent lorsque Bastien, à bout de patience, tira un coup de feu.

- Il est temps d'en finir avec cette histoire ! Quatre, puisque nous sommes tous réunis, veux tu bien expliquer à tes amis ce que tu fais en caleçon ?

- c'est pas comme-ci j'allais leur cacher quoi que ce soit ! Après tout, c'est une mission et j'ai donc agit comme lors d'une mission. Répondit-il en forçant bien sur le dernier mot.

Bastien serra un peu les dents mais ne réagit pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de Quatre. C'était un ange et non un manipulateur. C'étaient ces hommes qui l'avaient pervertis !

- Bref, j'ai couché avec Bastien pour endormir sa méfiance et pour avoir des informations sur lui !

- Et bah Quatre ! tu te dévergonde ! Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es en caleçon mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas habillé ?

- Quoi ? je ne suis pas beau comme ça ? En fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Dés qu'il m'a trouvé, on est descendu vous voir. Et puis, tu sais bien que j'aime me promener en caleçon !

- C'est vrai, je me souviens de la fois où tu as faillit aller à une réception en caleçon ! Heureusement que Rashid t'a couru après parce que sinon…

Bastien enrageait, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Heero et Wufei n'avait pas réagi outre mesure comme-ci s'était normal. Seul Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux. Il semblait horrifié.

- Bon, Bastien, tu veux quoi ? demanda Quatre.

- je te veux toi ! hurla-t-il. Je t'ai toujours voulu et je t'aurais !

- Mais encore ? Que compte tu faire ?

- Tu es à ma merci. J'ai en otage tes amis et je sais que tu ne fera rien qui les mettra en danger ! D'ailleurs j'ai encore un atout !

Quatre se contracta, Heero se releva soutenu par Duo. Wufei et Trowa se redressèrent près à intervenir au cas où.

- Un atout ? Tiens donc. Demanda Wufei.

- Oui, mon cher ami chinois. Un atout, blond, jeune…

- Réléna ? demanda Heero.

- Oui, Réléna. Cette petite idiote qui ne quittait pas des yeux mon cher Ange…

Réléna fut poussée dans la salle par le colosse qui avait mis KO Wufei. Elle fut jetée dans les bras de Trowa qui l'a mis derrière lui. Réléna sourit aux cinq garçons.

- Alors, mon cher ange. Nous allons pouvoir parler Tu as un choix très simple à faire. Soit tu acceptes d'être mon amant et tout le monde ici, à part notre cher clown, s'en sort vivant. Soit ut refuse et tout le monde meurt. Sauf toi, qui devient mon « jouet » personnel. Alors qu'en dis tu ?

- Donc, tu me demandes de choisir entre la vie de mes amis ou mon confort ? De me soumettre à toi pour les sauver ? Sachant que dans les deux cas, Trowa meurt.

- Oui, il doit mourir, on ne fait pas souffrir un ange. Et puis, il ne faut pas qu'il y a mademoiselle Darlian, un vrai symbole pour la paix. Si elle mourrait qu'arriverait-il à la paix ?

Quatre se raidit un peu tout en se tournant vers ses amis. Mais pourquoi les gens le prenait-il pour un ange ? Il était tout sauf ça. Il croisa le regard de Duo de Heero et de Wufei. Il les savait capable de s'en sortir et eux, ne le prenait pas pour un ange. Puis il regarda Trowa. Il remarqua que son regard avait changé. Il était plus dur, il semblait comprendre son erreur. Enfin, il regarda Réléna. Son regard débordait de confiance, elle se savait hors de danger. Déjà, elle pouvait s'en sortir seule mais avec ses cinq là à ces cotés, il ne pouvait rien lui arrivé. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Mon cher Quatre, si tu savais comme je m'ennuyais depuis quelques temps. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais été menacée de mort. Au moins une journée.

Quatre sourit. Il savait quoi faire. Sans se retourner, il dit.

- Bon, si tu me connais si bien, tu dois savoir ce que je vais décider non ?

- Oui, j'y ai réfléchi et je te sais raisonnable.

- C'est sur, Quat-Chan est toujours raisonnable ! s'exclama Duo, ironique.

Quatre sourit. Oui, il pouvait être raisonnable mais la non. Il se dirigea lentement vers Bastien en souriant. Á moins d'un mètre de lui, il s'arrêta, tourna sa tête vers ses amis et hocha la tête. Il rapporta son regard sur Bastien et le regarda d'un air sombre.

- Hélas, tu ne me connais pas tant que ça.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Que je suis tout sauf raisonnable. De plus, il y a encore une autre option que tu n'a pas donné.

- Laquelle ?

Pour tout réponse, Quatre lui sauta dessus. Bastien tira précipitamment sur Quatre qui reçut la balle dans son bras gauche. Il réussit quand même à l'assommer avec l'aide du colosse qui était resté derrière lui.

- Maître Quatre ! s'écria-t-il.

- Tout va bien Rashid, c'est une égratignure. Tout est prêt ?

- Oui, répondit Rashid, ils sont tous en place. Désolé, Wufei, pour le coup de tout à l'heure.

- Pas de mal. C'était le plan.

Quatre se releva difficilement, la balle avait traversé son bras de part en part et, quoi qu'il en dise, cela saignait abondamment. Trowa s'approcha et grâce à son tee-shirt, lui fit un bandage.

- Bon, s'exclama Wufei, faut sortir de la. Heero et Duo partez les premiers, vous trouverez des manganacs infiltrés, ils vous attendent et vous aiderons à sortir ainsi qu'à trouver des voitures pour partir. Dans vingt minutes, suivrons Réléna, Trowa et Quatre. Rashid et moi fermeront la marche, vingt minutes après le deuxième groupe. Allez-y.

- Et on fait quoi de lui ? demanda Réléna.

- De lui ? répondit Quatre d'un sourire malveillant. Je ne sais pas. J'hésite un peu entre lui fait subir ce qu'il vous a fait ou attendre que Lady Une le chope !

- On a pas vraiment le temps, Quatre. Tu as réussi à avoir quelque chose ? demanda Wufei.

- Yep, mais bon… Il est temps d'être raisonnable. On el reverra de toute façon et il aura tout le temps de comprendre son erreur.

- Qui est ? demanda Trowa pour la première fois.

- Wahou Trowa ! s'exclama Duo. Tu reparles enfin !

- Duo, arrête ! lui répondit Quatre. Son erreur, Trowa, c'est de s'en être pris à vous et de m'avoir pris pour un ange.

Et tous, ils sortirent du manoir... Où il n'y avait plus personne de réveiller. Entre les invités partis se couchés et les gardes endormis par les manganacs, la sortie ne fut pas difficile. Il partirent rapidement et trouvèrent des voitures pour aller au QG des préventers.

Étant le seul endroit sur et ou on ne leur poserait pas de question, il s'y rendirent rapidement pour soigner Quatre et Heero ainsi que pour prévenir Sally et Lady Une de la réussite de la mission.

Lorsque Trowa déposa Quatre sur le lit de l'infirmerie, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il avait réussi ses deux missions : sauver ses amis et ouvrir les yeux de Trowa sur qui il était vraiment.

_Suite… Review ?_


	8. Affrontement

**Titre**: Des ailes noires

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: 2X1 et SX5et… Vous l'aurez deviné !

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

**Affrontement.**

Cinq mois avaient passés depuis le sauvetage de ses amis et Quatre ne s'était jamais senti aussi dépassé par sa vie. Même pendant sa vie de pilote, il pouvait gérer un minimum. Mais la, les évènement passait sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte.

Après que Trowa l'ait déposé sur son lit d'hôpital, il était resté l'observé un petit moment, semblant le sondé comme si il voulait savoir qui il était vraiment. Quatre, étant affaibli, sentait qu'il était perturbé par toute cette histoire. Il décida de lui prendre la main et de lui sourire, comme il faisait parfois en tant de guerre. Trowa avait regardé ce sourire et avait hoché la tête résigné. Puis il était parti pour faire des examens et laisser Sally soigner Quatre.

Au bout de deux mois, Heero, lui et Duo avaient repris le travail et Wufei avait été réembauché. Trowa était reparti rapidement sur le terrain semblant ne pas vouloir rester en place et il en voulait pas être la pour le procès de Bastien Halder. Pourtant, cela avait été un moment mémorable. Lorsqu'il avait été arrêté, il avait été étonné de voir ces cinq victimes la pour son arrestation. Et quand il avait été témoigné pour sa défense, il fallait avouer qu'il était totalement démuni. Il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots et semblait perdu. Mais c'était sûrement du au fait que Quatre le regardait tout le temps et lui faisait des gestes assez obscènes.

Quatre savait que cela allait être dur de lui faire comprendre qui il était. Il avait décidé de suivre ses envies et de ne plus être directeur de la Winner-corp. Trop de responsabilité, trop de travail, de paperasses… Il l'avait laissé à ses sœurs et était resté consultant car elles aimaient voir son avis. Puis il était allé voir Lady Une, pour faire parti des préventers. Il avait réussi à tenir deux ans loin de cette organisation mais il fallait avouer que cela lui manquait de ne pas travailler avec ses amis. Dés que Lady Une l'avait vu, elle avait souri. Elle savait qu'il allait finir par venir rejoindre les preventers.

- Je suis étonné que vous ne soyez pas venu plus tôt, monsieur Raberba Winner.

- Juste monsieur Winner maintenant. Et j'avais quelques points à fignoller avant de tout quitter !

- Je comprends bien. Quand on quitte le monde de la finance et d'un poste tel que le votre, tout le monde se pose des questions… Bref, on va devoir réfléchir à votre futur poste. Même si vu votre, disons, formation, vous risquer de vous retrouver au même poste que vos amis. Même si je sais que cela ne vous dérangera pas !

Quatre sourit. Lady une savait cerner les gens. Elle savait depuis le début qu'il les rejoindrait et avait déjà réfléchi à tout ça.

- Ça me parait bien. Si je ne me trompe pas, il sont tous els quatre colonels et combinent missions sur le terrain de niveau trois à cinq, rapport de repérage des futurs missions et entraînement des recrus, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! Je savais le colonel Maxwel bavard mais pas à ce point là ! Enfin bref, vous serez justement dans son bureau. Il est tout seul pour le moment.

- Vraiment ? J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait été avec le Heero.

- Il l'était mais ils avaient tendance à oublier qu'ils étaient dans un bureau. Quand je l'ai mis avec le colonel Barton, eu bout de trois jours, il m'a menacé de démissionner. Quand au colonel Chang, je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre ses hurlements. Bon, puisque nous sommes d'accord, autant commencer de suite, n'est ce pas colonel Winner ?

- Bien, générale Une.

Tout cela s'était passé un mois après le départ de Trowa en mission et ça faisait un mois qu'il avait commencé. Sa collaboration avec Duo se passait bien. Quatre avait réussi à canaliser l'énergie débordante de Duo et le bureau était un peu plus calme. Ni lui, ni Heero ni Wufei n'avaient été étonné de le voir la. Surtout pas après la magnifique interview que Quatre avait donné pour justifier son départ de la Winner corp. Il faut dire que tout le monde avait été étonné de l'entendre dire qu'il quittait son poste parce qu'il en avait marre et qu'il était homosexuel ! Cela avait fait le une des journaux pendant deux semaines.

Quatre était arrivé plus tôt ce matin là, pour être près lorsque Trowa arriverait. Le jeune n'était pas au courant qu'il avait rejoint les preventers et il se doutait un peu de sa réaction. Il était 7h30 du matin, aussi fut-il étonné de voir Duo déjà à son bureau pour travailler !

- Hello Quat-Chan !

- Hello Duo, que fais tu déjà la ?

- Et bien, Hee-Chan est resté toute la nuit ici et je n'ai pas voulu rentrer tout seul. De plus, je voulais voir comment tu allais, vu que Trowa rentre aujourd'hui…

- Ça va, un peu stresser mais ça va.

- Tu as prévu quoi ? Vu ta tenue je sens que tu vas jouer un peu sur le plan sexy mais ça ne risque pas de suffire…

- Je sais. Je vais juste être moi-même. Je ne peux rien planifier avec vous et surtout pas avec lui.

- Je te reconnais bien la ! Mais j'ai une mission pour toi, tu dois me faire gagner mon pari !

- Pari ? Tu me fais peur la !

- Oui, j'ai parié avec Hee-Chan et Fei du temps que tu vas mettre pour faire craquer Tro ! Moi je pense fin de journée. Fei, deux jours et Hee-Chan pense 1 semaine. Mais moi je sais de quoi tu es capable !

- Vous êtes incroyable ! J'en reviens pas que vous ayez fait ça. J'espère que Trowa ne le saura jamais, sinon vous êtes mal !

- Ne pas savoir quoi, colonel Winner ?

Duo et Quatre sursautèrent au son de cette voix. Ils n'avaient entendu personne rentré. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un Trowa passablement énervé.

- Rien de bien important, colonel Barton ! répondit Quatre sur le même ton.

Trowa les regardait, toujours un peu énervé. Dés qu'il avait su que Quatre était devenu Colonel, il avait voulu vérifier par lui-même. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit vrai. Duo les regarda tous les deux et décida qu'un repli stratégique dans le couloir était la meilleure des solutions. Surtout que s'il restait derrière la porte, il pourrait tout entendre. Dés qu'il eut quitté la pièce, il enclencha son chronomètre et envoya un message à Heero et Wufei : « le carnage commence : le clown vs le prince du désert. »

Ils avaient tous les deux regarder Duo sortir sans dire un mot. Quatre savait qu'il allait rester derrière la porte. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et attendit que Trowa brise le silence. Il regardait et il sentait que l'ancien mercenaire était très nerveux, beaucoup plus depuis qu'il s'était déplacé vers son bureau et assis en croisant les jambes assez sensuellement. Il faut dire que le blond avait mis toutes ses chances de son coté en optant pour un pantalon beige en lin assez moulant et une chemise rouge avec les deux premiers boutons d'ouvert. Trowa se ressaisit et lui dit, en hurlant presque :

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- De quoi parles tu ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de t'engager dans les preventers ? C'est dangereux et tu le sais ! Ça ne t'a pas suffit la dernière fois ?

- Quoi ? La balle dans le bras ? Je pense avoir vécu bien pire !

- Ah oui ? Et Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut être quand Dorothy m'a enfoncé une épée entre les cotes ! Et que j'ai continuer à me battre avec vous dans l'espace malgré cette blessure. Bien sur, ce n'est q'un exemple !

Trowa referma sa bouche. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il était perdu en ce moment. Il avait toujours été amoureux de Quatre mais avait vite renoncé devant la personnalité du jeune homme. Non pas qu'il se sentait indigne, du moins eu début, mais parce qu'il n'imaginait pas sortir avec lui durent la guerre. Et après, il avait rencontré Bastien qui l'avait convaincu que Quatre était supérieur à lui. Ils avaient réussi à vivre chacun de leur coté pendant deux ans et il s'était fait un raison. Pourquoi le blond faisait-il tout pour se rabaisser. Cela l'énervait. Quatre devait comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble et atnt pis si Trowa devait le blesser !

- Ça suffit Quatre ! Tu n'es pas fait pour ce travail, tu es trop faible et gentil !

- Vraiment ? lui répondit-il froidement.

Il se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour se retrouver face au châtain. Trowa était plus grand que lui mais ces quelques centimètres de différence n'enlevait rien à l'aura que dégageait Quatre depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il avait un regard froid, malsain, terrifiant. Trowa était à deux doigts de reculer. Quatre finit par sourire et fit demi-tour pour se rasseoir lorsqu'il sentit une main lui attrapa le bras pour le faire valdinguer dans la pièce. Tentative qui échoua puisqu'il réussit à choper le bras qui était au bout de la main et à le faire passer par-dessus son épaule. Trowa se retrouva par terre et observa Quatre se pencher sur lui. Il était très très proche de lui et il lui fit un sourire narquois. Quatre retourna s'asseoir. Il attendit que Trowa se relève avant de parler.

- Bon maintenant que tu as fini de vouloir m'envoyer en l'air d'une drôle de façon, on va pouvoir reprendre notre discussion.

- Winner ! Tu n'es pas fait pour ce boulot. Retourne à la Winner-corp, c'est la société de ton père, ta société ! Tu n'es qu'un gosse de riche, retourne dans ton monde avec les gens de ton espèce !

Et Trowa commença à faire demi-tour. Il avait presque atteint la porte lorsque Quatre parla d'une voix dure.

- Je ne suis plus héritier ! Ni directeur de la Winner-corp !

Trowa se retourna rapidement, son visage atterré.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu ! Je ne suis plus héritier. Je ne suis plus que le colonel Quatre Winner !

- Depuis quand ?

- Trois mois !

- Trois mois ?

- Trois mois ! Tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais resté toute ma vie à la tête de la Winner-corp ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je vais t'expliquer si tu t'assois.

Trowa sembla hésiter mais il s'assit en face de Quatre.

- Quand j'avais treize ans, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par les hommes.

- Si jeune ?

- Je peux te dire qu'avec vingt-neuf sœurs tu sais tout de suite ce que tu aimes ! Bref, je me posais pas mal de questions sur tout ça et j'ai demandé au seul homme de ma famille : mon père.

- Ton père ?

- Tu vas continuer à répéter mes fins de phrases à chaque fois.

- Heu, non… Vas y continue.

- Bref… Mon père a compris et m'a expliqué. Il est apparu qu'il y avait un petit problème avec la descendance. Donc, on s'est arrangé avec mes sœurs. Elles occupent toutes des postes importants dans l'entreprise et la plus vieille va prendre la tête de la direction. Je ne reste que en tant que consultant !

Trowa resta interdit. Il avait du mal à rester concentré sur les paroles du blond. Déjà, il était perturbé depuis le début de leur entrevue. Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir la scène dans le cachot. La vision de Quatre en caleçon était dans tous ses rêves depuis quelques mois. Et maintenant, la chemise rouge s'était un peu plus ouverte à cause de leur échange de force et il pouvait voir le haut du torse de Quatre. Il secoua sa tête, il devait résister !

- Tu n'es pas un soldat ! Et tu le sais ! Que fais tu la ?

- En quoi en suis pas un soldat ? Et en quoi cela te concerne ?

- Je ne… Ce n'est pas que cale me concerne mais… Tu…

- Vas-y ! Dit le ! Dit pourquoi tu penses que je ne suis pas un soldat !

Quatre s'était levé sous le coup de l'émotion, il en avait marre de toute cette histoire, cet imbécile ne comprenait rien ! Trowa se leva pour faire face au blond et dit en hurlant presque.

- Tu n'es pas un soldat parce que tu es un ange !

- Depuis quand ? Je suis partie de chez mon père, pacifiste, à seize ans pour piloter Sandrock et sauver les colonies en me battant. J'ai tué des gens, j'ai été un terroriste ! Je suis responsable de la mort de mon père. J'ai détruit une colonie de sang froid et pour finir, j'ai failli te tuer ! En quoi je suis un ange ? Je suis un meurtrier, tout comme toi ou les trois autres ! Je suis aussi un requin de la finance, je mens, je manipule, je fais tout pour obtenir ce que je veux. En quoi je suis un ange ? Les seules personnes avec qui je suis sincère sont mes proches ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Enfin, si tu arrêtais d'écouter tous les crétins qui disent que je suis un ange sans me connaître !

Trowa resta pétrifié devant ce Quatre qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. La dernière fois c'était durant la guerre. Il se rendit compte quand pendant ses deux années il avait été manipulé. Il s'était manipulé. Vu qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'avouer au blond qu'il l'aimait, il avait préféré le fuir.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Trowa.

- Vas-y.

- Il y a cinq mois, quand vous êtes venu nous délivrer avec Wufei, pourquoi as-tu couché avec Bastien Halder alors que tu aurais pu juste le droguer ?

Quatre regarda Trowa. Et se demanda s'il devait être sincère. Puis se souvenant de la discussion avec Duo, il décida d'être honnête.

- Parce que j'étais blessé et que je voulais que tu le sois. Que je voulais que tu comprenne qui j'étais vraiment !

Trowa regarda Quatre. C'était comme si il revenait deux ans en arrière vers la fin du conflit Mariemaia. Il revoyait la Quatre qu'il aimait vraiment, celui qui avait des défauts et des qualités, qui était un ange mais qui ne le voyait pas. Il était son ange ! Ce Quatre était gentil mais pas naïf. Il savait se défendre et défendre ses amis. Il était même parfois prêt à tout pour montrer qu'il avait raison. Trowa baissa la tête et dit à voix basse.

- Je suis désolé Quatre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour mettre tromper sur ton compte. Pour t'avoir fui car j'avais peur de mon amour pour toi, pour avoir cru un imbécile qui disait te connaître… Pour ne pas avoir compris ce que les autres essayaient de dire.

- Tu as eu tord !

- Je sais.

Quatre se leva et fit le tour du bureau. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et attendit que Trowa relève la tête. Ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes. Il vit un regard bleu, si bleu. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu comme ça. C'était un regard qui ne lui en voulait pas, un regard qui l'aimait, qui le voulait et qui criait victoire. Trowa sourit et redressa la tête pour la mettre juste devant celle de Quatre. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes. Puis Quatre ne tient plus et il se jeta sur les lèvres Trowa pour les embrasser. Trowa répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Baiser qui fut vite plus intense, plus passionné. Jusqu'à ce qu'un porte s'ouvre dans leur dos et que Duo dise d'un vois un peu trop criarde :

- C'est un bureau ici pas un baisodromme !

Quatre explosa de rire vite suivit par Trowa qui l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Il entendirent encore Duo hurler dans le couloir à l'attention de Wufei et Heero.

- Que dit-il ? demanda Trowa.

- Rien d'important. Lui répondit Quatre en l'embrassant.

- Au fait, tu avais raison…

- A propos de quoi ?

- Tu fais tout pour obtenir ce que tu souhaites !

- Et encore, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis réellement capable !

Ils se regardèrent en souriant avant d'exploser de rire.

_FIN._

_Voila, ma première « longue » fiction de finie. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Je n'ai pas fait de Yaoi entre Trowa et Quatre car je n'ai pas réussi à le placer dans ma fiction. Merci de m'avoir lu. Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas._


End file.
